Here We Go Again
by mAke WheEeLiEs NoT wAr
Summary: Rated PG13 for some language & later stuff. This is story make wheelies not war and songwithoutwordz co-wrote! Mischief, Trouble,Humor, and Adventure seem to run in the family as our favorite character's kids attend Hogwarts. Please R&R! (Ch. 3 up!)
1. Off to Hogwarts

**A/N: **Hey everybody! This is Make Wheelies Not War and Songwithoutwordz and we co-wrote this! **_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

.........

**Chapter One**

_Off to Hogwarts! _

It was that time of year again. That time, of course, being the start of school. So, like every other September 1st there was a somewhat controlled chaos at Platform 9 ¾.

The usual snippets of conversation could be heard coming from the worried mothers walking hurriedly toward the train followed by their child. (".... Sandra, are you **sure **you packed your dress robes? You know that you need them now that you are a 4th year...." ".... Honestly, David, staying up till that ungodly hour! It's a wonder you didn't miss the train....")

The first years were easily spotted mainly because of the excited yet weary looks that most of them had on their face. (".... My older brother said we have to go up against a Lyoxz, whatever that is, in order to be sorted....")

The train whistle blew a warning and everybody rushed onto the train. Five minutes later the Hogwarts Express was on it's way toward Hogwarts.

...........

Anna Weasley, Sarah Longbottom, Mark Potter, and Taylor Weasley were all sitting together in a compartment discussing Qudditch tactics for the new season. Anna was just named captain for the Hufflepuff team and was excited about her final year at Hogwarts. Her favorite cousin and Mark's older sister, Bernadette Potter, had just been named Head Girl and was at the moment in a meeting with the new Head Boy.

After her meeting, Bernadette rushed along to show off her badge. She opened the compartment door where Anna, Sarah, Mark, and Taylor were sitting. "Guess what everybody?" Bernadette said excitedly.

"What?" they all said sarcastically because they all already knew about her new position.

" I'm Head Girl!" she said with a huge smile on her face. Taylor and Anna quickly looked at each other out of the corner of their eye.

"Umm... Bernadette," said Taylor uneasily.

" Don't mean to burst your bubble, but your badge..." Anna said.

" Uh, it doesn't say Head Girl... it says," said Taylor extremely amused and looking at Anna.

" Humungous Git!" they said simultaneously before bursting into laughter and causing Sarah and Mark to laugh as well.

" You two really think that's mature at your age? How embarrassing!" Bernadette yelled at them, but both and Anna and Taylor could see the slight smile on her lips.

" Sorry Bern, but we couldn't resist!" Taylor and Anna said simultaneously, slapping hands.

" Ha Ha Ha," Bernadette said rolling her eyes, "You got me. Now how do you undo it? It better go back to normal or I swear I'll throttle you!"

" Calm down Detta, it's easy to take it off yours. It's another story for the Head Boy's though, the poor git," Anna said laughing. This time Bernadette laughed.

" Oh, don't feel sorry for the Head Boy because he deserves it!" Bernadette said before she walked off to another compartment to fix her badge.

" Wait, who's the new Head Boy?" Anna and Taylor yelled at the same time.

" You know what, Anna? If you and Justin didn't look so much alike I would swear that Taylor was your real twin," Sarah said laughing a bit.

" Yah, seriously it's that Weasley troublemaking gene," said Mark, also laughing.

" It's funny to see you two act so much alike," said Sarah.

" Hell no! I do not act like Taylor!" said Anna looking horrified at such a notion.

" And if I act like Anna, go ahead and kill me off now!" Taylor said making a hideous face at Anna, which she returned.

" Taylor is a dead man walking," Mark said right before there was a huge hiss of the brakes and the train came to a stop.

The four of them got off the train and went to go see more people. Anna met up with Bernadette who had "forgiven" her for the badge, which now, to Bernadette's relief, was back to normal. They both met up with Chris and Ted Wood and talked about their new classes. Ted and Bernadette were taking all honors classes together, while Chris and Anna, although not taking all honors classes, had some together. Suddenly they heard laughter and they turned to see Regan Malfoy wearing a badge that said "Humungous Bastard".

" No, way! Regan Malfoy is the new Head Boy?" Anna said in disbelief.

" See? I told you he deserved it!" Bernadette said laughing a bit.

" True. It's going to be bloody awful having to share the same quarters as him," Anna said sympathetically. They all nodded in agreement and then got into the carriage. They talked about other things on the ride up to the castle and pretty soon they were there.

They got out and found to their dismay Haley Malfoy and her cousin Cole Malfoy right behind them. Cole spoke first, "So, daughter of a mudloving Weasley and a mudblood, how does it feel Weaslet?"

" Well pretty good considering that your mum and dad are cousins. That must be why you have six toes!" Anna replied freshly. Haley opened her mouth, but Anna cut her off by saying, "You aren't one to talk whore." Then they walked away.

Chris stood there with his mouth open. "How did you-" he began, but was interrupted by Bernadette saying, "Don't even bother asking. She tried to explain it to me and I didn't get a word of what she was saying."

" Taylor does the same thing, you know," Ted said.

" Oh, my God! If I hear one more thing about me and Taylor being anything alike, I will explode!" Anna said frustrated. Ted, Bernadette, and Chris laughed.

" How did you and Taylor ever get into Hufflepuff?" Chris asked Anna.

" We think the Sorting Hat was a little off its rocker that day. Why else would it put James in Ravenclaw?" Bernadette said laughing before Anna could say anything. At this, everybody thought of Bernadette's twin brother, James, and his less than good grades and laughed. They all then walked up the stairs to the Great Hall and went to their respected house table; Bernadette and Ted to Gryffindor, Anna to Hufflepuff, and Chris to Ravenclaw.

The sorting hat sang his song gaily and they watched as Anna's little sister, Gwyneth, was sorted into Gryffindor and walked with a huge smile on her face over to where Justin, Anna's twin brother, sat. On the other side of the room, though, Regan Malfoy and his two sisters, Haley and Lana, were scowling. This was due to the fact that yet another Malfoy had been placed in a different house, the first Malfoy being Ryan, who three years ago had been placed in Gryffindor. This time, their youngest brother, Alex, was placed in Hufflepuff, which although not as bad as Gryffindor still put disgrace on the Malfoy name.

Alex Malfoy walked with his head down toward the Hufflepuff table where Sarah and Mark quickly called him over to sit with them seeing as nobody else wanted to have anything to do with a Malfoy. Dumbledore gave his usual speech and then the food appeared. Five minutes into the feast, Sarah looked over at Taylor, who was busy stuffing his face with anything in his line of vision, and said, "How can you eat like twenty pigs and a cow wrapped in one and stay so thin?"

" Oh, that's just the Weasley bottomless pit," Anna said waving her hand dismissively. Alex laughed. Mark, Anna, Taylor, and Sarah looked at each other.

" So a Malfoy **CAN** laugh!" Mark said triumphantly. "Alright! Now, Chris Wood owes me five sickles! I'll be right back." He then walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

" Wait, was that Mark POTTER? Why in the world is he being nice to me?" Alex said looking at Anna, Taylor, and Sarah.

" He can talk too!" Taylor mocked whispered to Anna, who laughed then said, "Don't be a git, Taylor, you didn't talk much on the first day either. Rachel Wood thought for a whole week that you were mute." This made everybody in hearing distance laugh at Taylor's expense. Then Anna turned to Alex and said, "To answer your question, Alex, Bernadette, James and Mark Potter only hate the Slytherin Malfoys. They aren't totally prejudice against Malfoys. In fact, it was your brother Ryan who changed their minds when he became a Gryffindor. As for us Weasleys, we are pretty easy going. We like whoever likes us, which would mean we dislike to the extreme not ALL Slytherins, but about 60%. With those people there is the occasional hexing and fighting and of course bad mouthing, but with those who are not in the 60% we are generally nice to them. So the moral of this little speech is to never get on our bad side." With that Anna smiled and went back to eating her pudding and drinking her pumpkin juice.

Alex half-nodded in his semi-daze caused by all the information coming from Anna's speech and looked over at the Gryffindor table where Ryan sat next to Taylor's little sister Jenn Weasley and a couple of seats away from Bernadette Potter, Justin Weasley, Ted Wood, Justin and Anna's other sister Mandy Weasley, and the newly made Gryffindor, Gwyneth Weasley. He stared at Gwyneth for a bit then quickly looked away when he noticed that Bernadette was watching him. When he looked up again, Bernadette sent him a small, amused smile before turning to talk to Ryan.

.........

" You know what, Ryan? I think your brother fancies Gwyn," Bernadette said, the amusement apparent in her voice.

" What?" Ryan said as if snapping out of a trance.

" Oh, nothing. Don't let me disturb your daydreams of Jenn," Bernadette said and laughed when he turned a nice shade of red.

" You know what, Potter? You're acting like Anna more and more. It's a bit scary, actually," Ryan said in a high-pitched, embarrassed voice. Bernadette just laughed and then started to talk to Mandy and Justin. After the feast, when everybody went to their house dormitories, Bernadette went toward the center of the castle where a portrait of a younger looking Dumbledore in a Hawaiian shirt. At the moment, the young Dumbledore was doing the hula. _That's a bit disturbing._ She couldn't help thinking.

" _Repintio_," Bernadette said and walked into the Head Common room where she saw none other than Regan Malfoy sprawled on one of the couches in his boxers looking like he owned the place.

" Oh, great now I'm scarred for life," Bernadette said wincing.

" You never thought you'd see something this good, did you? It must be a great shock to see something beyond your wildest dreams," Malfoy said with a smirk that looked exactly like his father's.

" More like my scariest nightmares!" she scoffed and walked quickly to her room where she made sure the door was locked before changing into her nightgown.

_This is definitely going to be a long sodding year._ She thought before falling asleep.

..........

A/N: Just so y'all won't be confused, below is a list of who is in each family and what house they are, how old they are, etc... Note that not all of the characters listed are going to be in the story like most of the older and younger siblings. Ok here it is:

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley:

Daniel Potter- 20- jet black hair- green eyes

Bernadette Potter- 17- reddish-brown hair-hazel eyes (twin)

James Potter-17- messy brown hair- hazel eyes- wears glasses (twin)

Mark Potter- 16- blonde hair – brown eyes- tall

Caroline Potter- 5- red hair- brown eyes

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger:

Kevin Weasley- 19- brown hair- blue eyes

Justin Weasley- 17- strawberry blonde hair –blue-gray eyes (twin)

Anna Weasley-17- strawberry blonde hair-blue-gray eyes (twin)

Mandy Weasley-16- curly black hair-dark brown eyes (adopted)

Gwyneth Weasley- 11- bushy brown hair- brown eyes

Emma Weasley- 5- red hair- brown eyes (twin)

Rupert Weasley- 5- red hair- brown eyes (twin)

Megan Weasley- 1- red hair- blue eyes

George Weasley and Katie Bell:

Kylie Weasley- 22- curly auburn hair- blue eyes

Taylor Weasley-17-blonde hair-blue eyes-tall

Jenn Weasley- 13- curly blonde hair- blue eyes

Lee Weasley- 5- red hair- blue eyes

Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson:

Nick Weasley- 23- red hair- brown eyes

Michael Weasley-17-brown hair-blue eyes-tan skin

Andy Weasley- 3- dark hair- dark brown eyes

Oliver Wood and Cho Chang:

Ted Wood-17- looks like Cho (triplet)

Chris Wood-17- looks like Cho (triplet)

Rachel Wood-17- light brown hair-brown eyes (triplet)

Neville Longbottom:

Sarah Longbottom-16 (almost 17)- curly blonde hair-green eyes (adopted)

Jimmy Longbottom-17- dark brown hair-dark brown eyes- very tan (adopted)

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini:

Regan Malfoy-17-dark hair-light ice blue eyes-pale (twin)

Haley Malfoy-17-platinum blonde hair- silver-blue eyes-pale (twin)

Lana Malfoy-16-dark hair-dark blue eyes-pale

Ryan Malfoy- 13- platinum blonde- silver-blue eyes

Alex Malfoy- 11- platinum blonde hair- silver- blue eyes

Students at Hogwarts:

Bernadette Potter- 7th year- Gryffindor- Head Girl

James Potter-7th year- Ravenclaw

Mark Potter- 6th year- Hufflepuff

Justin Weasley- 7th year- Gryffindor

Anna Weasley-7th year- Hufflepuff

Mandy Weasley-6th year- Gryffindor

Gwyneth Weasley- 1st year- Gryffindor

Taylor Weasley-7th year- Hufflepuff

Jenn Weasley- 3rd year- Gryffindor

Michael Weasley-7th year- Ravenclaw

Ted Wood- 7th year- Gryffindor

Chris Wood-7th year- Ravenclaw

Rachel Wood-7th year- Ravenclaw

Sarah Longbottom- 7th year- Hufflepuff

Jimmy Longbottom-7th year- Slytherin

Regan Malfoy- 7th year- Slytherin- Head Boy

Haley Malfoy- 7th year- Slytherin

Lana Malfoy-6th year- Slytherin

Ryan Malfoy- 3rd year- Gryffindor

Alex Malfoy- 1st year- Hufflepuff

A/N: Well that's the first chapter for y'all! We hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE REVIEW! **We just started school again and high school is hectic! Songwithoutwordz is taking all honors classes (which is crazy!) and has a ton of homework to do. Make Wheelies Not War wisely only took one honors class. Well, we got to go finish our English Project which is due tomorrow (geez it's only the fourth day of school!). Till next time!

-MWNW

-songwithoutwordz


	2. Midnight Mystery

**_MWNW _A/N**:Thank you in advance if u review this shitick! Its crazy with school just started and r colorguard coach is a maniac but aside from that song w/o words keeps hurting her middle finger and its all a jolly good time! Yay ! Uh.... Sry bout the title don't kno what I was thinking when I made it up well **_SWOW _**is making fun of my splleing (lol) so I gotta go bye!

**_Songwithoutwordz_ A/N**: Thank-you so much for reviewing **Cinammon**! Your comments were very helpful and I appreciate you taking time to read this fic! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! For anyone who's wondering, Anna Weasley and Bernadette Potter are the **main** characters and since they are in different houses, we sometimes switch back and forth between the two and whom they interact with. Sometimes we will write about stuff that's happening to some other characters because it has a connection to the main ones. The reason there are so many characters is because Weasleys have big families. lol. You'll be seeing a lot of Taylor Weasley because he and Anna spend a lot of time together and Regan Malfoy because he is the git of the story and because Bernadette has to share the same space with him, but we will mention other characters as well. If you are confused as to the relationship a minor character has to the main one, just ask! I'll be happy to clear it up for you!

O yeah, **_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!_** Cinammon informed us that we had on a setting that forced the reader to sign in to their account, so we undid it! Now you have no reason not to review! lol.

Just to let y'all know, this chapter mainly has to do with Anna and Taylor with a little bit of Regan Malfoy in it! Don't worry, we haven't thrown Bernadette off a cliff, she'll be in the next chapter! Ok, now I'm done. On with the story!

.........

**Chapter Two**

_The Midnight Mystery _

Anna awoke from a deep sleep to find Taylor, clad in a pair of flannel pants and a Qudditch t-shirt, standing over her bed. Her bed that was located in the **_girls'_** dormitory, mind you.

" How the bloody hell did you get in here?" she whispered angrily.

" I'll explain later. Right now, you need to come see this," he said urgently before taking her arm and pulling her out of bed before she could say anything. He led her quickly down into the Hufflepuff common room, out the portrait hole, down into the main hallway, and out the door toward the Qudditch pitch. Anna shivered as the cool night air hit her. Obviously not expecting to be pulled out of bed at midnight, she was dressed in only a tank top and pajama pants that had rubber ducks moving around. _This has better be good!_ She thought as she shivered. _If this is a joke, Taylor will die a slow and painful death._

Just as she was about to step onto the Qudditch pitch, Taylor grabbed her arm to hold her back into the shadows. " What the - ", Anna almost exploded, but was quickly silenced by a solemn glance from Taylor. She looked out onto the field and saw two shadowed figures. She couldn't tell who either of them was, but she did hear snippets of the conversation like "I thought you would have her right there for me!" and "She is the only way! Bring her and the other one, yes the other one, too."

This thoroughly confused Anna, who was still half asleep, and made her wonder to herself if she was dreaming. A moment later when she accidentally stepped on a sharp rock and her foot began to hurt and bleed, she concluded that indeed it was real and she wasn't dreaming. After she finished inspecting the cut, she noticed that the figures had disappeared. Taylor motioned for her to get up and to stay quiet. Anna knew this was a precaution in case the creepy people decided to show up again.

Halfway up to the dormitory they were stopped by none other than Regan Malfoy. _How that sodding git ever got the position of Head Boy is a mystery._ Anna thought as Regan gave them a smirk that she swore was identical to the one she saw Draco Malfoy sport in all off the old pictures her dad had. Anna saw those pictures every time her dad, mum, or Uncle Harry told about their adventures at Hogwarts and about what a git Malfoy was, which was quite frequent.

"Out shagging in forest eh Weasley? Oh, and looky here, another Weasley. Cousins are you?"

At that moment, Anna wanted to punch that smirk off his face just like she heard her mum did to the elder Malfoy.

"Oh, Malfoy you wouldn't know would you because you sleep with your sister!"

His smirk quickly faded into a scowl. "Well, that will be detentions for the both of you," he said triumphantly.

"Not so fast," Taylor said jumping in quickly, "Anna's Qudditch captain, so she has access to the Qudditch pitch at anytime."

"Well, she is excused, but what about you?" Regan said with a smirk, looking at Taylor.

"I," said Taylor with a mischievous smile, "was never here." With that, he threw a small pellet on the ground and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

Regan was jerked back and he seemed to totally forget Taylor had been there. He told Anna to go back to bed quietly. She returned to her own bed thinking Taylor must have used one of the Quick Action Memory Modifiers they had made over the summer. Her last conscious thought before falling back asleep was that she should send Uncle Fred and Uncle George a thank-you note for letting her and Taylor have free use of their store workshop. They would be proud to know that Taylor used it to escape punishment from a Malfoy.

.........

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short, but Songwithoutwordz (who types the chapters) broke her finger in a Color Guard related incident and MWNW thought this event should be by itself anyway. Next chapter will be about the first day of classes and you'll get to know some other characters better! _PLEASE REVIEW!_ You have no excuse not to because now you don't have to log in and it takes only like 15 seconds. All you have to put is, " Hey I like this chapter," or even "I hated this chapter so much that I wish I could sue you for putting such crap on this website!" lol. Bottom line is JUST REVIEW! Till next time!

-MWNW

-songwithoutwordz


	3. The First Day

_MWNW_ **A/N:** Thanx to anyone who reviewed. The more reviews we get, the faster we update!

_Songwithoutwordz_ **A/N:** Thank you **horseloving** (I know who you are!!! hehe) for reviewing! I would also like to thank **myself** for reviewing as well. This chapter introduces a couple of more characters, so if you get confused, look at the list at the end of chapter one or ask! Now will plead to all of the people reading this: **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! _**It would make my day!!! ****

**Disclaimer** (we forgot to put this on the first to chapters. oops!): Of course we do not own HP or his world! We just like to think so and then reality hits and we get sad and depressed.

.......** Chapter Three**

_The First Day _

Anna woke up early and walked down to breakfast where she was caught up with Bernadette. Bernadette, as usual, was worried about her classes.

" What was I thinking when I signed up for all advanced courses? I'll flunk and then I will be a laughing stock and I won't ever get a job and I'll become old, alone, and bitter like Old Professor Snape was and I'll die like he did: old, alone, bitter. I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE SNAPE, ANNA!" Bernadette said tugging Anna's sleeve, in near hysterics.

Anna having dealt with Bernadette's worrying before said, "Ok, before I have to go to drastic measures and slap you to your senses, which as your cousin you know I would be willing to do in order to help you out and not for my own enjoyment (he he), breathe in and breathe out."

Suddenly a **_very_** hyper active boy named Cris (not Chris Wood) came running, no _leaping, _toward them playing air guitar, shaking his head back and forth, and singing "Breathe in, Breathe out! Breathe in, Breathe out!"

Bernadette laughed, shook her head and said, "He's always been a little bit odd!" As if she had forgotten that only a minute ago she had yelled in hysterics _I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE SNAPE!_

Anna sighed and then said to change the subject, "You know Bern, I think Ted likes you."

"I don't think so," Bernadette said sort of embarrassed.

"No, really. Did you notice the way he was looking at you yesterday?" Anna said teasingly as they entered the Great Hall.

"Anna, are you sure you had enough sleep, because that's ridiculous! Ted and I are only friends," Bernadette said forcefully. Anna just smiled.

They said 'Goodbye' and went to their separate tables. Anna walked over to the Hufflepuffs and sat next to Mark. She immediately noticed his attention was elsewhere. "Mark, stop staring at Morgan. It's rude," she said smartly.

"Wha-? Oh, shut up, Anna," said Mark giving her a glare.

"I'm just kidding, Mark, ease off!" Anna said, taken aback.

"Sorry, it's just Lana Malfoy, she won't leave me alone and it's getting annoying," Mark said apologetically.

"Oh, I see," Anna said. She had noticed Lana hanging around Mark a bit more than usual.

_....Meanwhile......_

Bernadette was in deep conversation with Justin about courses.

" You know, all N.E.W.T. classes shouldn't be a problem for you. Hermione's your mum!"

" You'll do fine, Bernadette, you always do," Justin said reassuringly. He, like Anna, knew well about Bernadette's tendency to worry a lot about classes.

Just then, Callum Goodale came up behind them and asked, "Anyone seen Mandy?"

Bernadette was about to say 'no', but then Justin burst in saying, "What do you want with my sister?" His ears were really red and he looked ready to kill. _Uh, oh Callum's a dead man. Justin is way overprotective when it comes to his sisters. _Bernadette thought.

Obviously Callum thought the same thing because he quickly stuttered nervously, "I-I just wanted to see where she was." He then walked away to find Mandy himself.

Bernadette turned to Justin and told him to ease up. They then headed off to Advanced Transfiguration. On the way there someone with blonde hair caught he eyes. It was Matt Adams. He smiled at her; she melted. _I can't believe your falling for him again_. Bernadette told herself and then hurried to the classroom before she made a fool of herself. During class she was one of the first to turn a pillow into a flowering plant. This put her into a good mood, which quickly dissolved when she walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts and saw her twin brother, James, there. James had always been exceptionally good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and he usually rubbed it in her face.

Most of her cousins like Anna, Taylor, Michael, and Justin were also in her class. Even though they were all from different houses, they were all in this class together because it was for only the most advanced in each house, which made a total of only nine in all. The other three in the class were Ted Wood, and unfortunately Haley and Regan Malfoy.

The school, to everybody's relief, had finally filled in a permanent teacher. Professor Tonks appeared in front of them today with spiky gray hair and hazel eyes, which eerily made her look like Madame Hooch. All through class, James, to Bernadette's dismay, answered all the questions. James knew he was annoying his twin and was truly enjoying it.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, James walked down to lunch with Michael. "So, when are you going to ask Sarah out?" James asked teasingly to Michael.

"Well, I'm not sure if she even likes me," Michael said unsurely.

"I was talking to Anna the other day, and she's like Sarah's best friend, and she said Sarah can't stop talking about you!" James said encouragingly.

"Yah, well maybe soon," Michael said as they walked into the Great Hall. They joined Chris, Rachel, and one of the Ravenclaw beaters, Marvin. Chris was in deep conversation with Rachel about a girl, and Marvin was deep in conversation with his pumpkin juice. _That Marvin was always a bit of a nutter!_ James thought.

Michael started the conversation with, "So, who does Chris like now?"

"Hey, ease up on my brother," said Rachel defensively.

"Now, really, Chris, who is it?" James asked.

"Anna," Chris said turning red.

"Hey, that's not so bad except about three other guys feel the same way," said Michael.

"Thanks for the encouragement," Chris said sarcastically.

"Well, she is one of the prettiest girls in the school, Chris, so you shouldn't expect it to be too easy," Rachel said.

"Yah, I wish it was that simple," Chris said wistfully.

"Nothing with girls is simple!" said James exasperatedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel said defensively, giving James a glare.

"Well... um.... eh," said James unsurely, "We got to go get ready for class! Bye!" With that he and Michael walked away quickly. The time passed by and finally everyone finished his or her classes for the day.

**.....A/N: **Sorry we ended it like that, but we couldn't really think of anything else that could happen that first day, plus school and Color Guard have kept us busy! This past Friday was the first football game and we preformed at halftime. It was great! O yea, we won the game 39-6! Anyway ...... **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! **Any advice is appreciated and the more reviews we get, the faster we update! Till next time!

-MWNW

-songwithoutwordz


End file.
